A Crazy Summer
by Goddess-Of-Anime
Summary: The title says it! A crazy summer for Yugi and the gang.A little bit of charactor torture.Chapter 5&6 reposted!It's the origanal one!Tea bashing not in here.....R+R!
1. A Crazy Day

A CRAZY SUMMER

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh! And I probebly never will

Yami and Yugi have their own bodies. Same with Bakura and Ryuo.(Bakura's the evil one.)

/=Thoughts of charactors

( )= Action of charactors

" "=Me whispering

= Where somebody(s) are

Animegrl: This is my first fic.

Yami: And I better be in the story often.

Animegrl: Actually, I'm going to have the other characters in the story more often.

Yami: What?!(falls over)

Animegrl: Anyways, on with the fic!

Yami: I'm through with you yet!

Animegrl: (-_-;) Have pity on me.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Capter 1. A Crazy Day

It's Friday. Everyone's at the gameshop. Yes. Including Bakura and Ryuo.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Joey: When's da pizza gonna arive?

Tea: Jory! You already asked me 50 times! It's not here yet!

Yugip: Yeah. How long does it take to deliver a pizza? And where's Yami?

... 

Yami's still in bed

Yami: 'groan'. What time is it? Ack! It's 12:30!

...

Bakura: I'm going outside.

Ryuo: Bakura! Don't open the doo-

Bakura: Who put a bucket of glue in the door?!

Honda: Uh, Joey?

Joey: Yeah Honda?

Honda: I Think we should run.

Joey: Good idea. Later guys!

Yugi: But the pizza's hasn't arived yet! Joey?!

Joey: (Runs into Yami) Yami?! Yami you gotta help me! Bakura's tryin to kill me!

Yami: What the h*ll are you talking about?

Bakura: I'm going to kill you Joey! And Honda!

Joey: See what I mean?! You gotta help me!

Yami: Deel with him yourself. I'm going to eat.

Joey: Huh? Yami! He's goin to kill me one way or anoder! Are you lisenen to me?! Eep! Bakura! (Runs in oppisite direction)

Bakura: Come back here you moron!

Honda: (in a closet) /Heh, heh! Barura'll never find me here!/ (sneezes) /Shoot!/

Bakura:You idiot! Did you think I wouldn't check the closet. Fool! (opens closet)

Honda: Eep! Bakura!(knocks Bakura down and runs outside)

...

Yami: Morning. (walks to fridge)

Yugi: Yami! Where have you been all this time?!

Yami: Bed.

Ryuo: Well...You had us worried!

Tea: ( whispers to Ryuo) Ryuo I think you should go to the bathroom and change your pants.

Ryuo: ( whispers back to Tea) Why Tea? Why should I change my pants?

Tea: ( still whispering) Look at them.

Ryuo:(checks pants) Oh no. (blush) Oh bloody h*ll...(walks out of room)

Yugi: Wat was all that about?

Tea: (shakes head) Do you really want to know?

Yugi: When you put it that way... no.

Tea: Okay.

Yugi: I'm going upstairs. I'm bored.

Tea: Yeah, I'm going home.See ya later! Bye!

Yugi: Bye. (goes upstairs)

... 

(meanwhile...)

Bakura: Now I got you Honda!

Honda: I didn't mean to pull that prank! Joey Bribed me! He gave me 30 bucks!

Bakura: So this was all Joey's fault!

Honda: (nodding and whimpering)

Bakura: Do you know where Joey is?

Honda: No.

... 

(at midnight Yami and Yugi are asleep until...)

Yami: (in bed slightly snoring) zzzz

Yugi: ( in bed quiet,until...) Ahhh! A man-eating sock! It's after me! Nooooooooo! Ah! Ah!Ah!

Yami: /Great! He's having that 'man-eating sock' nightmare again!/

Yugi: (falls out of bed kicking and screaming) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Yami: /I wonder how Grandpa can sleep through it./

Grandpa: (has earplugs in his ears) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Animegrl: And that's the end of chapter 1! (^-^)

Yami: Why did I have to go through Yugi having a nightmare?!

Animegrl: Because it happend! And Bakura told me to tell you this.

Yami: What is it?

Animegrl: Bakura said your hair looks like a hippie fern hedge!

Yami: Why did you say that?!

Animegrl: b/c Bakura gave me 60 bucks to say it.

Yami:.....

Animegrl: Please review!

Yami: Review the chapter! Not her!

Animegrl: Shut up Yami!


	2. Saturday Morning Cartoons

Animegrl:Wow another chapter already! If this chapter is boring warn me! Do the same for all the other capters.

Yami: ..............

Animegrl: Yami? Yami! Are you listening?!

Yami: .................

Animegrl: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! I give up!(storms away)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2. Saterday Cartoons

Yugi and Yami are in the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yugi: (on the couch staring lifelessly at the TV watching Saturday morning cartoons and laughing/smiling like an idiot)

Yami:(walks by) How can you watch this junk?

Yugi: ..........

Yami: 'sigh' / Better disable the TV./

Yugi: (goes to the kitchen, eye's still glued to the sreen)

Yami: (starts disabling the TV)

Meanwhile......

~~~

Bakura: Ahhhhh! Everything's out to get me!

Ryuo: /Oh boy. This is going to be a long day./

Back with Yugi And Yami

Yugi: Yami! What are you doing?!

Yami: "What am I doing" what?

Yugi: What are you doing to the TV?!

Yami: Uhhhhhhhhhhh.......... Fixing it?

Yugi: Why isn't Grandpa doing it?

Yami: He's asleep?

Yugi: He's in kitchen. ' gasp ' You'r disabling the TV! Get away from it!

Yami: 'groan' /I was almost finished! Why did he have to come in right at THAT moment?/

Yugi: /Phew. The TV is safe. For now./

Yami: Yugi? Grand pa needs your help. Another shipment came.

Yugi: Okay.And don't you DARE go near the TV!

Yami: /Hehe. Why shouldn't I?/

~~~

At Joey's House

Joey: (staring at the TV)

Honda:(also staring at the TV)

'CrAsH!!!!!!!!'

Joey: Huh? What was dat sound?

Honda: Beats me.

Joey: I'll go check it out. (gets off couch and walks out of the room. Silence) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Honda: Huh? Joey?! What's Wrong?!

Joey: It's a giant bird! And it's Peckin at me! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!

~~~

At the mall

Tea: Ooooo. Look at that jacket! I just gotta have it!

Some phyco person: /I'll just grab this bag and get out of here!/

Tea: Huh? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Some phyco stole the new boots I bought! Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! 

~~~

In the Mutuo house in the living room, again.........

Yami: /I'll just cut these last two wires and leave the room before Yugi comes back./ 

Yugi:......Grandpa!

Grandpa: Yes Yugi?

Yugi: I have to go and check on Yami! He might be disabling the TV again!

Grandpa: Yes Yugi! Go check!

Yami: /Here's the last wire, aaaaannnnnnnnd.........done!/

Yugi: Yami! Did you disable the TV?

Yami: No.

Yugi: Oh.Okay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Animegrl:And That's the end of chapter 2!

Yami: Why did you put Tea in?!

Animegrl: Because I felt like it! N e ways. Review!

Yami: Noooooooooo!!!!! Don't review!

Animegrl: Shut up Yami! Ignore him. (socks Yami) Now. Do you have anything to say Yami?

Yami: Yes! Review! Please! So she can stop torturing me! 


	3. An Odd Surprise

TWELVE DAYS OF A YU-GI-OH CHRISTMAS

This is a song sung to the tune "The Twelve Days Of Christmas". And the Yami wigs, don't ask. -_-;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the first day of Chritmas a duelist gave to me, 

A peice of the millenium puzzle

2 Dark Magition cards

3 fencing swords

4 credit cards

5 Yu-Gi-Oh buttons

6 CD's

7 Yami wigs

8 Toon Dragoons

9 nanachuins

10 millenium rods

11 duel monter cards

12 phyco maniacs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Please review! This is my first song fic! And my charictor to torture is Yami!


	4. Sunday Night

Animegrl: I'm not going to say anything besides,onwith the fic!

Bakura: Now that's not fun!

Yami: Yeah!

Animegrl: Shut up! Both of you!

Yami: That's more like it.(^_^) On with the fic!

~~~ 

WARNING!

This chapter might be sick. And I want to make this clear! Bakura is my first favorite charactor. He's THE h*ll child. And Yami is is my second favorite charictor cause he's a great duelist and is sometimes a moron.*Animegrl:I had to say the truth. Yami:(T-T)Nobody likes me! Animegrl:The truth hurts!*

~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 4. Sunday Night

At Ryuo's place

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryuo: How come I have this millenium eye?

Bakura: Ack! That's mine! Give it back!

Ryuo: How come you have it?

Bakura: (^_^;) Heh,heh. Heh,heh. (grabs eye & and runs off)

Ryuo: (shakes head)

~~~

4 hours later..........

~~~

Ryuo: Bakura! where are my pants?!

Bakura: I traded them in for body parts. (grins)

Ryuo: What?! Why did you do it ?! You moron!!

Bakura: I'm not a moron! You are! Leaving your pants lying around like that.

Ryuo: You're the one who took my pants out of the closet!

Bakura: Then wear them!

Ryuo: ........... SHUT UP!!

Bakura: I'm going outside.

Ryuo: Fine with me you wore.

Bakura: (muttering) Q-tip boy.

Ryuo: What did you say?

Bakura: Nothing.

Ryuo: Alright q-tip boy. (grinning)

Bakura: Take that back!

Ryuo: Never!

~~~

2 hours later.....

~~~

Ryuo: No you don't!

Bakura: D@um it!

Ryuo: You're not taking my pants again!

Bakura: You spoil everything!

Ryuo: I spoil everything?! You're the one who goes everywhere I go!!

Bakura: I have to! Just because I'M stuck with YOU!

Ryuo: Uh! I give up! (walks away)

Bakura: Where are you going?

Ryuo: Not telling.

Bakura: Why not?

Ryuo : Because you'll just tag along.

Bakura: (looking VERY pissed off) *Animegrl:Ack!That doesn't sound right! Neighther does TAG ALONG.*

~~~

At Yugi's place.

ding-dong!

Yugi: I'll get that!

Yami: Fine with me.

Yugi: (opening door) Ryuo?!

Ryuo: (sounding hurt) Is there something wrong?

Yugi: No! It's just weird Bakura isn't with you.

Ryuo: (stepping inside) Yeah. I know.

Yugi: (closing door) Sooooooooooo. Why isn't Bakura with you?

Ryuo: Well, he traded in my pants for body parts. Again.

Yugi: Oh.

Yami: Who is it aibou? Ryuo? Where's Bakura? / Like as if I want him here./

Ryuo: Probibly trading in my pants for some more body parts.

Yami: That son of a.... (stops in midsentance)

Ryuo: ( stares at Yami then looks back at Yugi ) Mind if I stay for a bit?

Yugi: Sure!

~~~

Back with Bakura

Bakura: / Hm. I wonder which pair of pants I should trade in now?/

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Animegrl: What did you think of that chapter Yami?

Yami: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Animegrl: Yami? Yami r u listening?! Wake up!

Yami: Huh? What did you say?

Animegrl: (groan) What did you think of that chapter?! (in a very annoyed mood)

Yami: How come I didn't have any any lines except for 5?! And how come you made this chapter about Bakura?!

Animegrl: Everyone's writing about you! I wanted to give the other charactors a chance! And also you're the alter EGO. View ego. I wanted to make it a little smaller.

Yami: ......

Animegrl: Review! If you do! You get to hug Yami or Bakura! "Hug Bakura. He needs a hug." (^_^)

Yami: What?! I never agreed to that!

Bakura: Neither did I!

Animegrl: Heh,heh. (^_^;) Gotta go! Bye!

Yami/Bakura: (chases after her)

Animegrl: Pleaz review! Or no fic 4 U! And here's a pix of Yami & Kaiba I found on the web! And if it doesn't show up. It's NOT my fault!


	5. Dogs And Other Things the origanal one!

_May 14, 2003_

~*~

Animegrl: Oh my god! I actually retyped it! I'm so proud of my-self! (cries tears of happiness)

Piper: Can we beguin?

Amara: When am I going to show up?

Animegrl: Sometime soon. And I hope ya like the new and improved and almost completely retyped! Now on wit da fic! 

* * *

Chapter 5. (the origanal one!) Dogs And Other Things..... 

* * *

Yami: What is that noise Yugi?

Yugi: (slamming lid of box) Uh, NOTHING!

Box: Yip,yip! *Animegrl:Ack!That didn't sound right!*

Yami: (frowning) You're hiding something.

Yugi: There's nothing in there! (puppy pops out) *Animegrl:Ack!That doesn't sound right either!, Yami:Shut up!, Animegrl:Rude.*

Yami: (laughing)

Yugi: (freezes,then looks at the box) Oh..... Crap!

Yami: (STILL laughing)

Yugi: Don't tell Grandpa!

Yami: (STILL laughing?!what's the matter with this guy?!) O...Kay!...

Yugi:....Weird.

~~~

Animegrl:Before I go on with this chapter I must warn some of the things in this chapter are bound to sound weird.

Yami: Why the h*ll can't you shut up!All you ever do is talk!

Animegrl: I do more than talking! I have homework to do!And I stay in touch with a friend in Florida!Isn't that enough!And why are you always so rude!Even Bakura is more polite than you!

Yami: Are you saying i'm worse than Bakura?!

Animegrl: I guess I am! Yami i'll continue talking to you AFTER i'm finished typing this chapter up!

~~~

At Ryuo's house

Ryuo: Did you hear? A thousand dogs died in Canada!

Bakura: Will you shut up?! If you don't, i'll make sure all of your pants are burned!

Ryuo: Oh yeah? I know who you like. (grinning)

Bakura: Eep! I'll give you 95 bucks if you don't tell ANYONE who I like!

Ryuo: Oh? Not even Tea?

Bakura: Espeicially not her!

Ryuo: Alright.

~~~

At the hotal Tea's STILL staying in

Tea: (rushing out the door) /Sh*t! I'm gonna be late!/

~~~

At the arcade with Joey, Honda, Yugi and Yami

Yugi: Does anyone know where Tea is? She was supposed to be here a half hour ago.

Joey: Forget about her! Let's start playing!

Honda: Great idea!

Joey: Ya comin' Yuge?

Yugi: Yeah!

Yami: Yugi. I have a connfessian to make.

Yugi: Yeah. What is it?

Yami: I...don't...know...

Yugi: Come on! Say it!

Yami: I don't know how to play...video games. (blushing lightly)

Yugi: Ack! (falls over)

Yami: How did I know you were going to do that?

Yugi: (gets up from the ground) That's okay. I'll show you. It's easy.

Yami: (killing himself in a really EASY game)

Joey: Ya know Yami. You suck.

Honda: Joey's right you know. You do suck! You're even worse than Joey!

Joey: Watch it! ¬¬

Yami: (threatening and chasing Joey and Honda)

~~~

6 minutes later...

~~~

Joey/Honda:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (running like phycos)

Everyon except Joey, Honda and Yami: (looks at them as if they were mental)

Tea: (walks in with a confused look on her face then walks over to Yugi) Uh Yugi?What's Yami doing to Honda and Joey?

Yugi:Huh?Oh.They said Yami was really bad at video games.

Tea:Even worse than Joey?

Yugi:Yep.

Tea:That's a load of bull shi-Eep!

Yugi:What?

Tea:Bakura's here!

Yugi:That can't be good.

Tea:Wanna watch them fight?

Yugi:Okay!

Bakura: /A bloddy game?Maybe I could make it real.....Nah!I'll just play one game....../

Yugi:Did Yami spot Bakura?

Tea:Not ye-Eep!He did!

Yugi:I gotta stop him!

Tea:How?

Yugi:I dunno.I'll try.But I'm not sure how......

Yami: (trying to wring Bakura's neck) I'll get you!

Bakura: /Fool...../ (trying to wring Yami's neck too) Then I'll get you!

Yugi:Stop Yami!I won't ever eat pizza with chocolate, gummy bears, noodles, and pineapple on it!

Yami:Really?!

Yugi:Yup!

Yami:Okay, (stops trying to wring Bakura's and mirachiously escapes Bakura's grasp)

Bakura:The shrimp likes pizza with chocolate, gummy bears, noodles, and pineapple on it?

Yami:Yep.It's sick.

Joey:It's not bad.

Honda: What Joey likes is worse! He likes mayonase, chocolate, gummy bears, gummy worms, almonds, chesnuts, noodles ,pineapple, pepparoni, parsley, celery, spinach, caviour, and seaweed.

Yami: (looks like he's going to barf)

Honda:Yeah, I know. It takes a while to get used to it.

Yugi: That sounds good! When can I try some?

Joey: I ate the last of it. So you're gonna hafta wait for tomarrow.

Yugi: Awwwww. Okay. Anyone want pizza?

Yami: ANYTHING besides pizza!

Yugi: Es cargo?

Tea: I wanna have es cargo!

Everyone: Ewww.

Tea: What? I like snails.

* * *

Animegrl: That was basicly how it was supposed to go.With NO Valentine special.

Yami: Should've let me punch him......

Animegrl:I didn't want to end up writing about a fist fight.

Bakura: It would've liven this up.

Animegrl: Stay tuned and wait for chapter 6 (the origanal one!) Part 1 of the camping trip! And please review! Tell me how you like the retyped almost the origanal plan chapter 5. Ciao! And sayanora!


	6. Camping Out:Part 1 origanal chappy 6!

_May 14, 2003_

~*~

Animegrl: Yeah! Chapter 6 comin right up!

Mara: It's funny!

Animegrl: ( ^_^ ) Thanks. Now on wit da fic! 

* * *

Chapter 6. Camping Out Part 1

Yugi, Yami, Joey, and Honda are camping in the great out doors. Many things can grow....... 

* * *

Joey: Hey Yug, do ya know where da food is?

Yugi: You packed the food Joey. YOU go find it!

Joey: Here it is!

Honda: What can I do?

Yugi: Can you get wood?

Honda: What kind of question is THAT?! Yes I can!

Yugi: Nooooo!!!!!! We forgot to bring something to drink! (sobbing)

Yami: I'll get some water from that creek nearby.

Yugi: Fine with me.

Joey: Yug, choose something to eat. Just not pizza!

Yugi: You didn't even pack pizza! Waaahhhhh!!!!!!! (all of a sudden okay) How about that huge fish I found in our fridge?

Joey: Sounds good to me. (reaches for the fish) How big is- Wow! Why's it so big?!?!

Yugi: (shrugs) I dunno. Oh well, at least we'll have seconds.

Joey: ¬¬ What's that supposed to mean?

~~~ 

In the forest that looks dark and has evil things in it, like Bakura 

Honda: /How is this a forest if there's no wood on the ground?/ Aha! Ew! /Looks like something crapped on it! And it has yellow fungus on it!/ (shrugs) /Well, I guess it's better than nothing..../ (keeps on walking trying not to step in animal poop and other things you seriously don't want to know about)

~~~ 

At the creek where yami's trying ever so hard to get even one drop of water 

Yami: /How the h*ll do you do this?! Baka sa Joey...../ Ack! (falls into the creek) /Why did I gp and open my big mouth?!?! Oh well, it's better than being stuck with Joey when he's around a grill, matches, food, and all sorts of things, sharp things...../

~~~ 

Back at the campsite where Joey's looking for the ketchup 

Joey: Yugi! Where's da ketchup?!

Yugi: Right here! (starts spraying him ketchup and trying to use it like a gun)

Joey: Now ya gonna get it! Hya! (whips out s bottle of mustard and uses it un-wisely)

Yugi: Surrander!

Joey: No way!

Yugi and Joey continue their food fight with only a bottle of ketchup and mustard......

Honda: (walks out of the forest with only 5 peices of wood) What the h*ll are you two doing?!

Joey: He started it!

Yugi: Did not!

Joey: Did too! And shud up!

Yugi: (sticks out his tongue) Where's Yami anyways?

Yami: (taps on his shoulder) Right here.

Honda: What the h*ll happened to you?

Yami: I fell into the creek.

Joey: (grinning) Are ya sure ya weren't pushed in? (trying not to laugh)

Yami: No. Maybe. Joey?!?!

Joey: Heh, heh, heh. (sweatdrop) What?

Yami: I'll make you so small that you'll be able to fit in a pickle jar and I'll beat you to a pulp that you're almost considered a liqued.

Joey: (sweatdrop) I'll take that as a compliment. And stop standin dere like the un-dead Honda! get the fire started! It takes a long time to fry a large fish! So get your butt moving! I need to make da hotdogs too!

Honda: Aye! Aye, captain! (trying to start a fire)

Yugi/Yami: (having a staring contest)

Joey: (burning half of the fish and hotdogs) We should've had pizza!

Yugi: Told ya so!

Yami: I won!

Yugi: ( -_- ) Darn it.....

~~~ 

At Ryuo's home where he's forcing his yami to go camping 

Bakura: Why do I have to go? There are those annoying little kids and mosquitoes.

Ryuo: It's not THAT bad.

Bakura: I have no idea why I'm going, but this I promise you, I'll torture you every second we're there. (walks out of the room)

Ryuo: (sweatdrop) /I'm in serious trouble now....../

~~~ 

At the camping ground the next day..... 

Yugi: (wakes up, groans) Huh? (fumbleing while finding his pants) Where are my pants?

Joey: (obviously outside, yelling at Honda about the last peice of food on the table or somethin)

Yugi: Yami?!

Yami: Yes aibou. What is it?

Yugi: do you know where my pants are?

Yami: I'm wearing them.

Yugi: But they're too small for you!

Yami: I used the puzzle to make them fit.

Yugi: (groans) Why me?..... (finds another pair of pants and walks outside)

Honda: Look you finally woke up.

Joey: Ya almost missed breakfest!

Honda: (grins) Yeah. Joey ate practicly everything on the table!

Joey: Watch it. ¬¬

Yami: I can't belive Bakura came! Oh well. hope Ryuo does the same ACCIDENT like he did last year.

Joey: Who could forget THAT?

Yugi: He swore to kill you and Honda.

Honda: (laughs) But he never did!

~~~

Ryuo: I'm bored!

Bakura: I'll stuff your head up your ass as far as it'll go if you don't shut up!

Ryuo: .........

In the distance......

Joey: Yahoo! I'll beat ya all!

Honda: You're a horrible swimmer Joey. You can't even FLOAT!

Joey: Let's make a bet, who-ever stays floatin longer will get 50 bucks. Deal?

Honda: Deal!

At the lake......

Yugi: There they go again...... (sweatdrop)

Yami: Why the hell's Bakura here?

Bakura: Why the hell's Pharaoh here?! I'll kill him! (takes out a knife)

Yami: Shit......

Yugi: Oh crap.....

Bakura: But first, I'll kill Honda and the dog.

Joey: Bye!

Honda: I can't swim! (gurgles)

Bakura: Alright then, how about you Yugi?

Yugi: (big sweatdrop) That's okay. I was just sayin.... See you never!!!!! (runs for dear life)

Ryuo: Wait for me! (runs after Yugi)

Yami: I'll kill you before you kill me.

Bakura: I'd like to see you try.

Yami: (takes out a gun)

Bakura: (scoffs) That's the best you could do? (takes out a sniper-rifle)

Yami: O_O Um, I'll shut up if you put that down.

Bakura: Thank Ra! You'll finally stop yammering on about working as a team!

Yami: ........

But then, some sound came lacing through the air. Something sickening. What is it? Who's playing it? It's...Oh no! Not her! Not now! Nooooo!!!

Bakura: Where'd that crappy music come from?!

Yami: @@

Bakura: I'm going. (walks off)

Yami: (stumbles back)

Honda: Help! He-! (beguins to drown) 

* * *

Animegrl: Yayers! Chappy six! (cries) I'm so so so so proud of my-self! (eyes glitter) I'm the happiest person in the world! (does happy dance) Join in!

Mara: Nuh-uh.

Animegrl: Fine then. How 'bout you Piper.

Piper: ^.^ Okay! (does happy dance)

Animegrl/Piper: Happy dance! Happy dance! We love to do the happy dance! Happy dance happy dance.....

Bakura: Argh. Give them an hour or two then they'll go back to normal. Now give this sad excuse for an imaortal some reviews or she'll stay like this. And then she'll kill us all.


End file.
